


Tickets

by IGOTPWNED183



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Feelings!, Just a cutesy scene, M/M, Trikey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGOTPWNED183/pseuds/IGOTPWNED183
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another hangout....or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickets

**Author's Note:**

> All credit definitely goes to demitasse-lover and her incredible artworks! I based this off of one of her drawings and I hope ya'll enjoy it! I have never tried to write a "cutesy" scene before, so please comment and stuff so I can improve! Btw, I'm not sure if anyone else ever wrote for this same drawing, so please tell me if someone already did it! ;)
> 
> http://demitasse-lover.deviantart.com/art/will-ya-go-to-the-movies-with-me-434008739

_Beep! Beeeeep!_

Michael’s cellphone gave the usual obnoxious beeping sound as it received a text.

“ _Wuh?”_

Michael snapped awake as he felt the device vibrating on his stomach. It was another one of those days where he fell asleep on his couch while watching TV.

_Who the hell could be texting me?_

Michael was pretty much all alone in his mansion as Amanda had broken up with him once again after another heated argument over his “life choices”. Sure, he promised her that he would stop the excessive drinking and spending all his time on his ass in front of the TV, but it was another thing when it came to his friends. No matter how much Amanda bitched at him about hanging out with Trevor and Franklin, there was _no way_ he was gonna cut off all contact with his friends.

It didn’t take long before Amanda exploded off on one of her fits again and giving Michael a choice: her or Franklin and Trevor. Michael tried to reason with her that they were done after the “big one”, but she didn’t approve of them hanging out. In the end, she stormed off and left divorce papers saying that he lied and wasn’t any different than before. Michael didn’t give nearly as much concern as he thought he would. He and Amanda had a long and strenuous relationship that was already broken down to the point where they were more like friends then lovers. It had been a month or two since then.

Michael shook his head to clear his thoughts as he pressed a few buttons on his phone to bring up the new text message. His left eyebrow raised an inch or so when he saw that it was from Franklin. It was the first time in a few weeks that Franklin sent him a text. The kid was pretty busy buying up property all over Los Santos, making bargains to slowly take over the city piece by piece. The text was pretty short-

“ _Yo M. Was wondering if you were free to hang out or something? It’s been a while since I hung out with you or T.”_

Michael gave a small smile as he quickly tapped a reply back-

“ _Sure. Pretty lonely over here. Wanna meet up by the Rockford Plaza at like 1?”_

He waited a few minutes for the reply-

“ _Alright. See you later man. I’ll shoot a text to T….maybe Lamar too.”_

Michael frowned a bit at the second mention of Trevor. He couldn’t imagine what would happen if they all met up and went shopping or some crap together. There was no way it was just going to be a “hang-out” with Trevor, but company was company after all. Michael wasn’t one to beg. He gave a sigh as he made his way upstairs to his room.

_It’s gonna be a long day tomorrow._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun blazed brightly on the black tailgater as it wound its way up and down the street. Michael gave a glance at the watch on his right wrist as traffic slowed him down. _Good, 15 minutes to 1._ He had plenty of time to curse and yell at the horrendously slow drivers that always seemed to pop up no matter where he was.

It wasn’t long before he made it to the parking lot just outside of the plaza. Michael gave a look out for anyone of the three as his car rolled to a stop. He scanned around him for a few seconds before deciding that they probably weren’t there yet. With a small grunt of effort, he slipped out of his car and closed his door. _Bah, they BETTER not be late._ Michael had never been the patient type, no matter how old he got.

Time slowly passed by as Michael looked at people go about their business. He was slowly getting more and more ticked off, eventually taking out his phone to make a call to one of the idiots before a voice rang out behind him-

“ _Sugartits!”_

Michael couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the nickname. He was surprised that he didn’t hear Trevor sneaking up behind him. After all, everyone knew just how _loud_ Trevor was most of the time.

“Hey, T. How’s it bee-“

Michael was cut off by Trevor’s arms wrapping around behind him and pulling him towards the leaner man.

“He-Hey!!”

Michael spluttered a bit as he felt Trevor’s hot breath on the back of his neck before the latter giving him a playful bite. Michael pushed himself off of Trevor as quickly as he could.

“ _Not in public._ What if Franklin and Lamar see us?” Michael hissed in annoyance as the heat rose to his face. After Amanda had left, Trevor took it as a liberty to randomly pop in Michael’s bed every now and then. Michael didn’t really mind, it had been a long time since he had felt any affection from anyone and he could never forget those freezing days when he and Trevor snuggled together in a bed. But still, biting his neck in public was another story altogether.

“Let Franklin see his two daddies together! I doubt he’ll even be surprised!” Trevor clutched his belly as he laughed and laughed in his rough manner.

“Oh, fuck you.” Michael flipped him off before noticing that Franklin and Lamar were actually walking towards them a few blocks down. He stiffened as he felt Trevor put an arm around his shoulder, pulling them closer together again. Michael gave a death glare at Trevor, but the latter only gave him a wide innocent grin.

Lamar gave a chuckle when he and Franklin made it to the other two-

“Hope we didn’t spoil anything. So did you two get together yet?”

“Dude.” Franklin gave an elbow in Lamar’s direction, the latter groaned in pain as it connected with his rib.

“ _What?_ Wasn’t T. gonna…” Lamar was about to give a retort before he stopped dead at the warning look that Franklin was giving him.

“What? _What_ was T. gonna do?” Michael gave both of them a questioning look as he tried to understand the situation that was happening in front of him. He was too busy staring at them and process what was going on to notice that Trevor had removed his arm around Michael’s shoulder.

“Mikey.”

The serious tone in Trevor’s voice made him turn around-

“ _Wha-?”_

Michael’s question broke off as he looked down at something he never thought would ever happen.

Trevor Phillips was kneeling down on one knee in front of him.

Shock filled every little corner of Michael’s brain as he froze on the spot. _Wait. Wait. Wait. What?!!_ There were no words that could describe what he was feeling as he saw Trevor reaching behind and trying to grab something from one of his back pockets. He could feel his entire face turning bright red in embarrassment as he felt Lamar and Franklin’s eyes looking directly at the back of his head.

“WAIT!!! T…..”

He was about to try to bend over and pull Trevor back up before he did what Michael thought he was going to. Michael’s heart literally skipped a beat when Trevor gave him a smile as he probably managed to wrestle the thing out of his butt pocket. Time seemed to slow down as Michael watched Trevor slowly stretch out from his hands-

Movie tickets.

_Fucking movie tickets._

Michael didn’t have any fucking idea how to react other than covering up his face in utter awkwardness as he felt his face going even redder. Lamar and Franklin both laughed at his reaction and started to clap for the two.

“You wanna go to the movies with me? Mickey boy?”

Trevor gave a small smile as he waited patiently for Michael’s answer. He gave himself a mental high-five as he watched Michael slowly pry his fingers apart enough to reveal his eyes. Trevor loved those blue eyes with all his heart. As Michael’s hands slowly went back down to hit his sides-

“Yes. Yes. _Yes.”_

Michael bent down and pulled Trevor up, pushing the tickets out of the way and forcing his lips to meet Trevor’s. Trevor eagerly kissed back, the both of their mouths colliding perfectly together.

Lamar was tearing up as he saw the scene in front of him. He was pretty weak to cutesy things like this, but he was quickly ushered away by Franklin who was rolling his eyes at him. “C’mon, let’s just go to the movies.” Franklin pushed Lamar in the general direction of the theater.

Michael didn’t care if people were staring or not, he only had eyes for the man in front of him. Their tongues were fighting for control as their kiss grew more and more forceful. However, it wasn’t long before Michael broke the kiss to take in some oxygen. He and Trevor panted as they looked each other directly in the eye, their noses touching together. Smiling as he realized that they were making Franklin and Lamar wait for them, Michael pulled Trevor off the side of his car.

“So, I’m guessing we should hit the movies first?” Michael gave a gesture towards Trevor’s hand that held them.

“Well, these tickets were pretty expensive for such a shitty sounding movie. Might as well not waste them.” Trevor gave a small laugh as he grabbed Michael’s hand into his free one.

Michael looked around but there was no sign of Lamar or Franklin anywhere. He shrugged and pointed towards the nearby movie theater down the street. _Those two are probably laughing their asses off in the theater._

“You know, I don’t think I wouldn’t said no if you gave me a ring instead of movie tickets.” Michael gave a playful smirk at Trevor who was still clutching the tickets in his other hand. “What movie is it anyways?”

Trevor couldn’t help but give a smirk back as he carefully placed the tickets into Michael’s unoccupied hand. Michael gave a questioning look at Trevor before he felt something small and familiar drop into his hands. His eyes widened at what he saw had rolled out between the tickets, hidden at the last second before it touched his hands. A simple silver ring shined brightly at him as he looked at it with shock. The metal felt warm, probably because it was in contact with Trevor’s body for so long.

For the second time in barely 15 minutes, Michael couldn’t form any words. Trevor gave another laugh as Michael looked at him with shock. He pulled him along faster. It was almost time for the movie anyways.

“C’mon, Porkchop. Less gawking and more walking.”

Trevor couldn’t stop his heart from swimming around in joy as he watched Michael’s face slowly form a bigger and bigger smile as he was being dragged along. By the time they reached the entrance of the theater, Michael had already slipped the ring onto his ring finger. The both of them didn’t say another word to each other as they rushed to not miss the commercials and advertisements at the beginning of every movie.

Their hands tightly clutched together as they entered.

 


End file.
